


Even the Phone (Misses Your Call)

by SkyCommander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, SO SAD, Sad, it just came to me and I couldn't not, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCommander/pseuds/SkyCommander
Summary: A song fic inspired by From the Dining Table by Harry StylesOrThe super sad, super angsty broken up fic that nobody has ever once asked for.





	Even the Phone (Misses Your Call)

_Woke up alone in this hotel room_

_Played with myself, where were you?_

 

An alarm and a slap, two, three. Reaching the clock was always her job. They had to constantly be replaced but her pinpoint accuracy was worth it.

Another morning alone. Another empty pillow. It's been months since Kara left her and it all still feels so new.

Lena debates whether her needs warrant her touching herself. Morning sex used to be the best sex. _Fuck it._ She slips her hand into her panties. She gets herself off with relative ease imagining her fingers were someone else's.

 

_Fell back to sleep, I got drunk by noon_

_I've never felt less cool_

 

It's a Saturday, so it's a work from home day. It's also seven in the morning and the blackout curtains Kara bought for her shield her from the outside world. Work can wait a few more hours. A particularly shitty morning warrants a few more hours of sleep.

Every morning warrants a few more hours of sleep.

-

A few more hours only ends up being two and Lena is up with a glass of scotch in hand, unshowered, still in her ( _Kara's_ ) tee shirt, and boyshorts by ten. Curtains still closed throughout the apartment, she sits down at her barren desk and stares at where she knows all her pictures used to be. She sighs.

 

_We haven't spoke since you went away_

 

She keeps her personal phone on her at all times, praying for a call ( _Kara's_ ). Nothing has come through in months. 

 

_Comfortable silence is so overrated_

_Why won't you ever be the first one to break?_

 

She's called her. Three times. She's gotten an answer. Three times. But then. Nothing. Kara asks what's wrong and Lena can't seem to say anything. She knows Kara understands. She also knows Kara doesn't know what to say either.

 

_Even the phone misses your call, by the way_

 

At least that's what she tells herself.

 

_I saw your friend that you know from work_

_He said you feel_ _just fine_

 

Lena avoids going out. More now than when her mother, even her brother, had just been arrested. It seems everyone knows Kara. Their breakup was in every paper and tabloid across the country. Except CatCo. Cat wouldn't do that to Kara.

But eventually she has to. She's out of food, out of liquor.

She makes her way to the store for some bread and canned soup and whiskey. She makes it to the checkout before someone recognises her. James.

She asks how he's doing and he extends the same to her. He can see the bags under her eyes. Knows why they're there. Tells her Kara is doing well. Getting more and more stories published in the magazine rather than just online. Of course she knows that. Of course he knows she knows.

 

_I see you gave him my old T-shirt_

_More of what was once mine_

 

She sees he's wearing her old Rolling Stones tee shirt. Kara loved it because of how big and baggy it was. Seems like it fits him just right.

She wonders how he got it. A spilled drink at game night, she hopes. _Nothing more, please god, nothing more._

 

_I see it's written, it's all over his face_

_Comfortable silence is so overrated_

 

They stand in line, waiting their turns and she knows it's something more. She wants to change the topic but doesn't know what to change it to.

They stand there. Not talking. Occasionally looking at each other until finally it's Lena's turn to pay. She leaves with a small wave and a grimace that was intended to be a smile.

 

_Why won't you ever say what you want to say?_

_Even my phone misses your call, by the way_

 

Her ride home is quiet. The phone is quiet. Quiet is all she has anymore. She hasn't heard Kara's ringtone in months. She just wants to hear the tune. She'd accept being yelled at, just to hear her voice.

 

_Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too_

_Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too_

_Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too_

 

She keeps her phone by her. 24/7.

 

_But you, you never do_

 

It never rings.

It all fell apart so slowly. Lenas mother went to jail for the last time after outright trying to murder her daughter. Lena couldn't understand what made her mother hate her so much and she closed in on herself. Patient, ever so patient, Kara listened and loved and lasted far longer than she should have. But when she broke, she broke Lena too. Lena supposes ( _knows_ ) she was already broken ( _it was all her fault_ ).

She was the one who broke Kara ( _it was all her fault_ ).

Lenas called three times. Kara has called none. She moved on. The paparazzi linked her with James after the break up. Lena broke more ( _it was all her fault_ ).

She doesn't expect an apology. Why should she. She broke them. Kara did nothing but move on ( _it was all her fault_ ).

 

_Woke up the girl who looked just like you_

_I almost said your name_

 

Saturday night means galas. Means big dresses and big speeches and big booze. Means the chance to look for Kara covering them. She never finds her.

She finds other blonde haired blue eyed beauties and takes them home.

Nobody ever makes it past the first morning.

 

_We haven't spoke since you went away_

_Comfortable silence is so overrated_

_Why won't you ever say what you want to say?_

_Even my phone misses your call_

_We haven't spoke since you went away_

_Comfortable silence is so overrated_

_Why won't you ever say what you want to say?_

_Even my phone misses your call, by the way_

 

She keeps her phone by her. 24/7.

It never rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So. It's been a hot minute since I posted. Lots of things have happened in my life. Mostly I joined the military so there's not a whole lot of time for me to write. There's actually plenty it's just randomly dispersed. Hope this is ok. Feedback is always welcome. Love you. Find me on tumblr @ lenaluthorsgayass


End file.
